dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 1
in the adjacent office. | Synopsis3 = Suspecting the Tigress to be behind a recent crime wave, Zatara and his assistant Tong contact Detective Brady upon learning of another robbery attempt. Late that night, Zatara and Tong silently board the train with Brady and Detective Brown. The train gets underway and soon enters a tunnel. After leaving the tunnel, Brown is shot and nearly falls, but is quickly saved by Tong. Determining the detective is only stunned, Zatara conjures a first aid kit for Tong to use as he continues forward. As the magician advances, he sees a dead Detective Brady being thrown out of a boxcar. The Tigress then sneaks up behind him and shoves him off of the train. Zatara uses his magic to float gently to the ground, landing in some underbrush next to the tracks. The train continues on as Zatara walks back toward the freight yard where he finds Brady's body. After Tong warns the train's engineer, the train is stopped and the state police soon arrive to investigate. Brady is deemed guilty by State Police Captain Kennedy, but Zatara isn't convinced. Zatara then meets Train Inspector Babcock who accuses Zatara of being an accomplice to the train crimes. The master magician muses that Babcock is the key to solving the mystery. The police arrive and Zatara tells them that he'll capture the robbers and prove Brady's innocence. With the train scheduled to depart at midnight, Zatara arranges for valuables to be distributed all over the train. Tong tells his master that he saw several "evil looking" men enter a shack. Zatara enters the shack and hypnotizes the men only for the Tigress to pistol whip him into unconsciousness, which breaks the hypnotic spell. The Tigress has a henchman douse the shack with kerosene and then leaves with the rest of her men to rob the train. Zatara wakes up and easily unties his bonds, escaping from the burning shack. Teleporting his assistant to him, Zatara has Tong capture the crooked train inspector Babcock and take him to the police station. Flagging down an oncoming express train, Zatara convinces the engineer to catch up to the freight train. Eventually catching up, Zatara boards and dodges gunfire from the Tigress' henchman. Zatara returns fire using Babcock's pistol and hits the thug. While a truck arrives to collect the boxes of valuables thrown off of the train, Zatara magically closes the boxcar door but is confronted by the Tigress. Quickly, the magician gestures and turns the femme fatale's pistol into a bullet. Enraged, the villainess leaps off of the train and vanishes. Police arrive and arrest the remaining henchmen. Zatara tells Captain Kennedy how Babcock marked boxcars containing valuables for the Tigress. At the police station, Babcock confesses to the crimes. Although the Tigress has escaped, the case is now closed. Zatara is eager to begin the search for his arch-foe but Tong wants to get some sleep before hunting anew. | Synopsis5 = A produce thief makes efforts to elude police. | Synopsis6 = In the year 1271, Marco Polo, his father, and his uncle set out from Venice to China. On the Armenian coast, an emissary asks that the group visit the pope at his home in Acre. The pope gives them instructions to travel to Tartary with priests and gifts. Again, the adventurers set out for the far reaches of Asia. The ship the men sail on is owned by a country at war with Babylon and is set upon by one of Babylon's warships. Luckily, our heroes escape to safety in an Armenian port. They ignore the warnings of Armenian nobles and continue their travels. After traveling through Turkey, they reach the port of Dora and continue on to the Karghar Pass. The porters are afraid of the savage tribes who inhabit the area and are only prodded to go on by the promise of more pay by the Polos. The party splits in two, with Marco in charge of one half and his father and uncle in the other. Marco's group hides in the hills, while the other group goes through the narrow mountain pass. The tribesmen swarm down from the hills, but Marco's men begin to roll boulders onto their foes. | Synopsis7 = Pep Morgan is fighting a boxing match against Sailor Sorenson. Sailor's manager, Doc Lowry, is a known cheat, and when it appears Sailor was losing, Doc covers his gloves in liniment. In the next round, Sailor swipes Pep in the eyes, blinding him. But Pep gets lucky on a blind swing and knocks Sailor out. After the fight, the police question Lowry, but the Doc removed the liniment already, so without any evidence, they allow him to walk free. Months later, Pep and his manager, Pop Burkett, hear about Doc Lowry's new rising champion, Boomerang. Pep is suspicious of Doc using illegal methods to win those fights, so he and Pop buy tickets to watch Boomerang's next match. What starts out as a straightforward fight, suddenly turns odd when Boomerang's opponent begins acting groggy, as if he were drugged. One knockout later and Boomerang is the clear winner, though Pep smells a rat. The next fight will be against Pep himself, so Morgan and Pop return to the gym to get ready. Later, before the big fight, Doc threatens Pep that he's been waiting for a chance to get back at him since he accused him of cheating. The bell rings, and Pep Morgan and Boomerang face each other in the ring. At first, everything is normal, but just a little after Boomerang lands a blow, Pep begins feeling woozy. Despite this, Pep wills himself to fight on. To Doc's surprise, Boomerang is hit with a knockout punch and goes down. Before Doc Lowry can make an escape, Pop intercepts him with two detectives blocking his way. He noticed that Doc had sewn a hypodermic needle into the gloves, which Boomerang would then use to dope his opponents. Lowry is taken away to prison. | Synopsis8 = Scoop Scanlon, ace reporter, wakes up his companion and photographer, Rusty, after receiving word of a scoop. Together, they drive over to the docks, where an international jewel-thief, by the name of Arnold, has been caught by authorities. Rusty focuses his camera, and then sees some suspicious men hanging out by the cargo crates. He points it out to Scoop, who notices the bulge in the men's coats look an awful lot like machine-guns. He circles around while the police, unsuspecting, escort Arnold to their patrol car. After a quick nod to the suspicious men, Arnold ducks to the ground as they pull out their tommy-guns. But they're taken off guard when Scoop tackles one of them from behind. The police officers spot Arnold's goons and open fire, taking down all but one, who escapes in a getaway car with his boss, Arnold. Of course, Rusty manages to hop onto the back of the car as it breaks away from the scene, clinging to the spare tire to keep himself from falling off. Scoop and the police follow behind in their cars, until the police are blocked off by a truck being driven by more of Arnold's cronies. Scoop manages to get through, however, and continues the pursuit. Swerving to get beside Arnold's car, Scoop opens fire on the vehicle with a tommy-gun he recovered, bringing it to a halt. The police catch up and arrest Arnold and his man, while Scoop helps Rusty off the vehicles rear. Rusty takes a few good photos of Arnold being led away, while Scoop phones in the story he was just a part of. Rusty mentions that he hopes the credit goes where it's due. After all, they never would have caught the car at all if he hadn't been poking holes in the fuel tank while he was hanging on... | Synopsis9 = Tex Thomson visits England and takes a stroll through the lush green country. He meets a young boy, Robert, who is fascinated by the cowboy life, and invites him along as a traveling companion. The two of them stumble upon a murdered man in the road. Robert goes to find the police while Tex stays behind. Sonja, a nearby woman, encounters the scene and accuses Tex of the murder, forcing the cowboy to run from the sheriff. Secretly, he trails the girl, learning that Sonja is working with the killer and his gang. They have captured young Robert, the only witness to Tex's innocence! Tex frees the boy and sends him for help. In the meantime, Tex finds himself captured. Robert returns in time to free Tex, but both men are still in danger from the gang, until the sheriff arrives to round them up. | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker1_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Superman, Champion of the Oppressed | Synopsis1 = As a distant planet is destroyed by old age, a scientist places his infant son in a space capsule and launches it toward Earth. The capsule is found by a passing motorist, who brings the baby to an orphanage, where the child astounds the attendants with his superhuman powers. The child, who is named Clark Kent, can jump over buildings, lift enormous weights, and run faster than a freight train. Furthermore, his skin is impenetrable. Realizing that he has powers far beyond normal humans, Clark dedicates himself to serve humanity as Superman, the champion of the oppressed. Superman learns that an innocent woman named Evelyn Curry is to be executed for murder. He captures the real murderess, and delivers her, bound and gagged, to the governor's mansion. He breaks through the door to confront the governor, and convinces him to call off the execution at the last minute. At the Daily Star, where Clark works as a reporter, he's given the assignment to cover the stories about a man with amazing strength named Superman. He hears a tip about a wife-beating, and rushes off to cover it -- then changes into Superman, and stops the man before he kills his wife. Returning to the Daily Star, Superman asks fellow reporter Lois Lane out on a date; she accepts out of pity. A thug named Butch Matson tries to cut in while Clark and Lois are dancing. To protect his secret identity, Clark pretends to be a cowardly weakling. Convinced that Clark is a spineless worm, Lois slaps Butch and walks out. Enraged, Butch and his friends leave the club and take Lois prisoner. Superman spots them and gives chase, smashing the car with his bare hands. He picks Lois up into his arms and carries her to safety. She's astonished, and the next morning, she tells her editor about her experience with Superman -- although she's even more cold to Clark than before. Clark is given an assignment to go to San Monte, a war-torn South American republic. First, he goes to Washington, D.C., where he spies a slick lobbyist, Alex Greer, trying to convince Senator Barrows to involve the US in a war with Europe. Superman grabs Greer, and demands to know who he's working for. Greer refuses to talk, so Superman jumps up to the top of the Capitol building, and threatens to smash Greer to the ground. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jor-L * John Kent * Mary Kent * * Antagonists: * * * Senator Barrows * Alex Greer Other Characters: * Evelyn Curry Locations: * * ** *** **** *** **** Governor's mansion ** ** South America *** San Monte Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blacky Antagonists: * John Burwell * Butch * "Trigger" Holt * Notch Logan Other Characters: * Dan Dawson * Sheriff of Red Gulch * Deputy sheriff of Red Gulch Locations: * ** *** Dan Dawson's ranch ** *** Red Gulch **** A-G Ranch | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Train Inspector Babcock * Monk * Spike Other Characters: * Detective Brady * Detective Brown * State Police Captain Kennedy Locations: * Vehicles: * Freight Train | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Sticky-Mitt Stimson | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niccolò Polo * Maffeo Polo * Niku Antagonists: * Babylonians * The Bararri Men Other Characters: * King of Armenia's emissary * King of Armenia * Pope Gregory X * The Khan of Tartary Locations: * ** *** *** ** ** *** Mount Ararat *** Dora ** *** Bunder-Abbas ** *** Karghar Pass Vehicles: * Armenian galley * Babylon warships | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pop Burkett Antagonists: * Doc Lowry * Boomerang Other Characters: * Sailor Sorenson * O'Rourke Locations: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Antagonists: * Arnold Other Characters: * Police Officers Locations: * ** | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Robert * Betty Antagonists: * Sonja * Chief * Monk Other Characters: * Sheriff * Sergeant Smith Locations: * ** | Notes = The first "Superman" character created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster was not a hero, but a villain. Their short story "The Reign of the Superman" concerned a bald-headed villain bent on dominating the world. The story did not sell, forcing the two to preposition their character on the right side of the law. In 1935, their Superman story was again rejected by newspaper syndicates wanting to avoid lawsuits, who recognized the character as being similar to a lead character from Philip Wylie's 1930 novel. DC decided to take a chance with Superman, figuring if any lawsuits were filed, they would just drop the feature. * The revised Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1, June 1938. Siegel and Shuster sold the rights to the company for $130 and a contract to supply the publisher with material. The Saturday Evening Post reported in 1941 that the pair was being paid still a fraction of DC's Superman profits. In 1946, when Siegel and Shuster sued for more money, DC fired them, prompting a legal battle that ended in 1948, when they signed away any further claim to Superman or any character created from him. DC soon took their names off the byline. Following the huge financial success of Superman: The Movie in 1978 and news reports of their pauper-like existences, Warner Communications gave Siegel and Shuster lifetime pensions of $35,000 per year and health care benefits. In addition, any media production which includes the Superman character must include the credit, "Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster". * Superman, Champion of the Oppressed was reprinted with added material in . The story was reprinted in its original form in , Superman in the Forties, , Superman: The Golden Age Volume 1, Superman: A Celebration of 75 Years and Lois Lane: A Celebration of 75 Years. * The entire issue was reprinted in , , and . * Lois Lane is kidnapped for the first time in the first Superman story. * Although the Chuck Dawson story in this issue has been designated "The A-G Gang" by several sources (most notably the Grand Comic Book Database), the name of the gang is the '''4-G Gang' according to the second part of this story in . * "The 4-G Gang" is presented entirely in black and white. * The inside cover of this issue directs the reader to use crayons to color the first page of this story, tear out the page, and send it into a contest where the best 25 submissions would win $1. The entry deadline was midnight, June 6, 1938. * Also appearing in this issue of Action Comics was: ** "South Sea Strategy, Part I" (text story), by Frank Thomas | Trivia = Original price for $0.10, in 2010, this issue sold for $1,500,000 online.Superman back on top as Action Comics 1 sells for record 1,5 million * Zatara writer/artist Fred Guardineer is also credited as "Gene Baxter" on his Pep Morgan story, in this issue. * Russell Cole is credited as Edwin Alger in this issue. * The cover has been copied, parodied, and reinterpreted several times, including: ** ** ** ** ** ** (variant cover by only) ** ** A panel on ** A panel on ** A panel on (with an unknown metahuman) ** A panel on ** A panel on ** A panel on ** A panel on ** A panel on | Recommended = | Links = * Read "Superman, Champion of the Oppressed" online * ''Action Comics'' #1 at Wikipedia }}